Wedding Time, Time to Wed
by Midnight Cheesecake Maker
Summary: It's Amy Santiago's big day!


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot of this particular story.

**A/N: Hello, friends. Ordinarily speaking, I don't write fics for shows like this. I enjoy reading them, but they're usually outside my comfort zone when it comes to writing. That aside, an idea struck me after rewatching the series leading up to the finale (how amazing was the cold open in Unsolvable, right?!) and since I wish there were even more stories on the page, I thought I'd add my own. Anyway, I hope this can bring you all the same enjoyment your stories have brought me :)**

* * *

Amy Santiago was a planner. Everything she did was checked and triple checked. She was efficient. Everything she did was well thought out and executed with precision.

Of course, when it came to planning weddings, she couldn't exactly throw one together as quickly as Boyle. But six months seemed plenty fast to her.

Finding a venue to accommodate her massive family and friends, as well as his - although he came from a substantially smaller family and most of his friends consisted of coworkers - proved to be a bit of an issue. That was a weeks worth of headaches. In the end, a chance cancellation and a lot of hounding from a determined bride - she preferred to call it persuasion - landed them a ballroom in the hotel that was 5th from the top of her list. Not bad for short notice.

The invitations were out within a fortnight of placing the deposit on the venue. No disasters like Boyle's STD mishap. The RSVPs came in without issue thanks to a friendly email reminder.

Their application for a license was sent away and they received the document in due time.

Her flowers were traditional. White and red roses. He loved the idea.

The cake is a little elaborate for her tastes, but her mother, the boisterous and proud Cuban woman she was, insisted on a spectacle of some sort. It was her only daughter's wedding. He loved the idea.

The food was traditional. Chicken, beef, or salmon. He loved the idea.

Her dress was a mermaid cut, corseted, embellished with beads and crystals. He hadn't seen it, but he loved the idea.

She opted out of a church wedding which caused her mother to give her the silent treatment for nearly two months. But with their differing faiths, she didn't think it was fair for either of them to have to pick. So a justice of the peace was hired and the ballroom would be reorganized into the banquet/reception room during cocktail hour. He loved the idea.

Her mother wanted her to use all her sister-in-laws as her bridesmaids. That caused another short-lived standoff between them. Amy didn't want a big wedding party, and he was fine with that. Two standing up for either of them max, and since there was no way to pick from her sister-in-laws without the other five losing it, and because truthfully she wasn't close to any of them, she went with the two women who felt more like her own sisters. Gina was surprisingly more reluctant than Rosa, which baffled Amy a little, since the eccentric civilian administrator always loved a chance to be in the spotlight. Either way, he loved the idea.

Her salon appointments were booked months in advance, all according to how the bridal magazines suggested. It needed to be absolutely perfect. A strand out of place and her entire mood would be ruined. The first time she came home with it done after a trial, he loved it.

She went with a cathedral length veil. He loved the idea.

A string quartet to walk down the aisle. Loved it.

A DJ instead of a band. Loved it.

A seating chart that she spent hours meticulously devising. Loved it.

A list a thousand miles long. He loved it all.

All those exact and measured decisions she'd made - essentially on her own because he loved everything she suggested with immense enthusiasm even though sometimes she wished he would just have an opinion on _something _- had brought her here, to the day of the big event, sitting alone in the honeymoon suite she would share with her soon-to-be-husband tonight. Gina and Rosa had left a few minutes ago after helping her into her dress and shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror for the millionth time and lightly bit her lip.

Her gaze fell to her left hand, at the extravagant ring that at first had weighed a little heavy on her finger. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he's purchased something that was obviously incredibly expensive, but he told her the love of his life deserved the best, and his sincerity had swayed her.

She smiled a little at the memory of the day he proposed. They had talked about just moving in together, but his enthusiasm to make an honest woman out of her had been too much to resist. Right there, in the middle of the precinct, applause erupting around them when her flummoxed expression morphed into delight, she said yes.

Today was the first day of the rest of her life. Which was starting in about 10 minutes she realized with raised eyebrows when she glanced at the clock by the bed. She stood and smoothed the front of her dress with a sigh. The tension in her neck left her posture a little too stiff, so she took deep breath and let it out while she rolled her head back and forth.

"Ok. You got this, Santiago," she said aloud, curling her fingers into fists. "In less than an hour you are going to be Mrs-"

A knock startled her. She looked to the door, wondering if it was her imagination, when it came it again. "Amy Santiago!" a familiar but muffled voice called from the other side.

She smiled a little and shuffled to the door, the cut of her dress preventing her from taking comfortable strides. Looking through the peephole, her smiled widened. He looked good in a suit.

He looked beautiful in a tux.

She bit her lip again to stifle a chuckle.

She didn't answer the door, instead calling out, "What are you doing here, Jake? The ceremony starts in ten minutes. You kind if have somewhere to be."

"I could say the same about you, darling. The girls are waiting downstairs."

"I'm the bride and I can take as much time as I want," she called back in an exaggerated huff.

"Whoa, cool your jets, Bridezilla," was his equally exaggerated reply. They could hear one other chuckle on either side of the door which drifted into a heavy silence.

For a second she thought he might have left, so she carefully cracked the door and peeked around the corner.

He was still there, but upon seeing her, he spun on his heel and covered his eyes. "Whoa, hey! Bad luck remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, it's a spoiler, anyway." She could hear the grin in his voice rather than see it. He moved to turn back around. When he did she finally got a good look at him and she felt her mouth go dry. The tiny peephole had not done him justice. He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know. Beautiful. No need to say it."

That broke her from her stupor. Her head snapped up and she glowered at him to hide her amusement, but she found herself without a response. Instead she let her expression soften and she just shook her head. They stared at one another for a while before she cleared her throat and her face broke into a grin. "You'd better hurry up," she declared. "People might think it's a little strange if you follow me in."

His jaw noticeably tightened and he looked down the hall. "Yeah," he agreed, but his feet stayed planted where they were.

Amy stared at him silently and when he didn't make eye contact with her, she opened the door a little wider. "Jake?"

"Geez, sorry. Spaced out for a second there." His eyes locked on hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was an intensity there that was causing her pre-wedding jitters to become full-blown anxiety. But then the intensity broke and he was smiling widely at her again. "Alright! Gotta go. Don't wanna finish without you!"

Her breath let out and she was visibly confused. "Finish without me?"

His grin was one of triumph and she realized a second too late the mistake she had made. "Finish Without Me; Amy Santiago's Last Sex Tape."

She jumped out from behind the door and landed a punch to his upper arm. His delighted laughter ceased suddenly when he finally saw her in her entirety. "Wow," he breathed.

She felt herself blush. "Really?"

"You look... Like a mermaid... Again."

Her blush deepened at the memory of what she now understood had been meant as a sincere compliment instead of some random observation. "Thank you, Peralta."

"I'll see you in there, Santiago," he replied with a parting grin.

Rosa and Gina were waiting exactly where Jake said they would be, along with her father and mother. She arrived with less than a minute to spare.

Her mother was too flustered to enjoy the beauty that was her daughter, but her father took her arm and lovingly whispered, "You look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thank you, Papa." She must have been feeling emotional, because she only called him that at her most vulnerable.

"Mm, can we get this show on the road, people. There are 250 guests inside waiting to see moi." Gina's voice dripped with her usual boredom, and Amy suddenly felt her stomach drop.

Two hundred and fifty guests sitting behind those doors, waiting for her. Two hundred and fifty people who would be watching and waiting for that moment when she said I do.

And one man. One man, standing at the front of that room, waiting for the exact same thing.

She heard the string quartet begin Pacbell's canon and she took a deep breath. It was time for all of them to stop waiting.

The doors opened and she saw 250 heads simultaneously turn. Her mother glanced back at her, before beginning her walk down the aisle.

When she made it halfway up, Gina put on her sexiest pout and began her own trek, swaying her hips with a practiced model walk that sent her red gown swirling.

Amy frowned. Not at Gina, but at her dress. It was red. It fit her perfectly, and it was beautiful.

She looked at Rosa's dress as she started her walk, which was far more subdued. It was also red, and it also fit her perfectly, and it was also beautiful. And she just didn't love them.

A sense of panic started to bubble inside her.

She looked at the bouquet in her hands and the arrangements adoring the ballroom. The roses were flawless, exquisite in their perfection. And she didn't love them.

The hall was lovely, but it was her 5th choice. And she didn't love it.

The quartet, which had now begun the classic wedding march, played flawlessly. And she didn't love it.

She was being moved forward now, scarcely aware that she had started moving. Her hair started to feel too tight. She thought back to her reflection and realized, she didn't love it.

Her dress restricted her movements the way it bound her up like a mummy all the way down to her knees. She didn't love it.

A list a thousand miles long of intensely thought out decisions and to her horror, she realized she didn't love a single one of them.

She liked them. They were more than satisfactory. But nothing around her felt right. She'd chosen all of it, without any opposition, or any input. She didn't have to argue for a single thing, and he didn't request anything. Everything around her was entirely one-sided.

Amy Santiago loved a challenge, and here she had none.

She suddenly realized she was looking down instead of ahead and she was certain Jake would tell her she was suffering from a serious case of BRF. She raised her head and plastered a wide grin on her face, hoping to safe face, while she glanced around the room at all the people watching her. Her eyes searched the room and finally landed on him.

Her eyes met his for as long as they could and suddenly, before she even realized it, she was at the front, with her father gently taking her hand and placing it in Teddy's.

As the JP began her opening, Amy started to ponder her soon-to-be husband. His name seemed oddly appropriate now that she thought about it. Teddy. Like the bear. Warm and comforting. Simple and sweet. Sentimental.

He was handsome, certainly. He was a great, straight-laced cop, just like herself. And he never even fudged the rules like she had been led to do on more than a few occasions. In fact, he'd been less than impressed when she had told him about some of the antics she'd found herself in. Teddy was a good influence on her really. He adjusted her focus. That was always a good thing.

He was agreeable, adaptable, dependable, safe.

Boring.

And she didn't love him.

And then she realized he'd been saying his vows. The sincerity he expressed broke her heart and she tried to clear her mind of all the panicked thoughts racing around in her head. She tried to convince herself she was just nervous.

But it was no use.

The words bubbled out of her like baking soda hitting vinegar and they tasted just as bitter. "I can't do this." She cringed when the microphone caught her words and broadcast them for all to hear. A collective gasp followed.

Teddy's smiled faltered. "Sorry, what was that, honey?"

She could feel the colour drain from her face. She swallowed down the bile that suddenly wanted to escape her system and she replied a little slower but still unsteadily, "I can't marry you, Teddy."

And then the mic cut out and a whispered conversation ensued.

Two hundred and fifty guests sat quietly, dumbfounded and helpless, none more so than Jake Peralta.

His leg was bouncing wildly as he strained to hear what was being said. He tried to make eye contact with Gina but she already had her bouquet tucked under her arm, and by the way her fingers were flicking around, she was playing a game. Rosa looked about as uncomfortable as Rosa could.

It was the longest two minutes of his life.

And then he saw her leave out the side door and Teddy was crying.

The best man made an apologetic announcement and people began to shuffle out.

In the end, the entire precinct, with the exception of one, found themselves where they always did after a hard day. Everyone was still in their formal wear, but the girls had taken their hair down and the guys has ditched their ties and jackets.

Jake sat alone at a booth, turning his glass around and around having hardly touched it. While he had started the day off with every intention of getting woefully trashed at Santiago's reception, now it seemed unnecessary, and maybe even inappropriate. It wasn't long before Charles and Terry joined him.

"No," Jake said before either man could open his mouth. "Before you even ask, I had nothing to do with it. Yes, I went up to her room before the ceremony. No, I did not proclaim my undying love for her. I have no idea why she took off. I have no idea where to find her, and I have no idea what I'd say to her even if I did."

Terry patted him on the shoulder and Boyle gave him a sympathetic smile.

Gina and Rosa dragged a couple chairs over to join them. "For once this wasn't Jake's fault," Rosa said flatly.

"Mm, it's true," Gina agreed. "Santiago just realized Teddy's super boring."

"He did ask if she had feelings for someone else," Rosa added.

"What did she say?" Jake asked a little too quickly. He cleared his throat. "I-I mean, did she, ah, say anything?"

"Maybe," Rosa said flatly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe did she say something? Or maybe she has feelings for someone else?"

"Look, Jake, what happened up there was extremely personal, and most of all, extremely uncomfortable. For me. I don't want to relive it. If you want to know what happened, just ask Santiago."

Jake sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "I would! But I don't know where she is."

Gina glanced up from her phone. "Are you talking about Amy Santiago? About 45 years old, dark hair, wearing a wedding dress?" She was met with the same blank look from all the members at the group. "She's over there." Every head turned to follow Gina's finger.

Sure enough, Amy was sitting alone at the bar, staring at an empty glass. Her hair had been pulled from it's extravagant up-do, and she was in fact still wearing her dress, but she had a hoodie half zipped over the top. Jake squinted and realized the hoodie she was wearing was the one he'd left in his locker the night before, meaning she had run - or at least shuffled very quickly - to the station before coming here. He felt his heart start to beat wildly against his ribs.

"Go, idiot."

"Do it, Jakey."

"Does my hair still smell Pine Sol?"

"Thanks, guys. Wait, Gina, why would your hair smell like Pine Sol?"

"Mm, it's this deep conditioning recipe I found on Pintrest, though in retrospect, it might have been for polishing hardwood floors."

"Alright," Jake mumbled. "And what about you, Terry? You've been pretty quiet over there. Have any thoughts?"

The larger man sat back and crossed his arms. "I think Amy needs a friend right now. So if you think you can put your feelings aside and be that for her, then by all means, go."

Jake contemplated that in silence for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay. Guys, I'm going to go try to be a good friend. Wish me luck." He slid out the free side of the booth then hesitantly made his way to the bar. His palms were strangely sweaty so he rubbed them roughly against his rented trousers. When he got close enough he could seen the dark smears under her eyes. A wicked combination of stubborn waterproof makeup and intense eye rubbing. She had cried and he could tell she probably hadn't stopped that long ago. "Is this seat taken?" he asked carefully.

Her head snapped to the side and she tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. "By all means." He settled into the seat next to her and they both just sat in silence. She ordered another drink, and then another, and another, and his original plan to get wasted was now hers. So like the good friend he was, he sat beside her, drinking water and waiting for her to be ready to go home.

She didn't speak until she was sitting in his car and they were halfway to her house. "I can't believe what I've done," she whispered hoarsely, before she leaned her head on the ledge of her open window.

He half-carried her to her door, not because she was incredibly drunk, but because she'd definitely been drunk enough, and that dress had caused her enough unsteadiness as it was. When she first got out of his car, images of her tripping and smashing her head on the sidewalk had him jumping out his own side to assist her.

She didn't speak again until he finally found the right key for her front door and got her inside. "Can you please get me out of this dress?"

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I can't undo the buttons," she groaned pathetically.

"Shhhh-ure. What are partners for?" She gave him a thankful smile before turning around, unzipped the hoodie, and pulled it from her shoulders. His hands started to tremble as he raised them but then he gave his head a shake. Santiago was drunk and emotionally distraught. She needed a friend and that's why he was there. He steadied his hands and quickly released all the buttons, then turned and looked the other way when the dress started to slip.

He heard ruffling and then a door open and close. Her dress was just a sparkly white heap by his feet. He heard a shower turn on and he contemplated leaving, but he was still worried about her. He made the executive decision to stay. She must have been waiting in there to sober up a bit because she was in there for a good half hour before the shower turned off. A minute or so later the bathroom door opened and a shivering, pyjama-clad Amy still-Santiago emerged.

"C-cold shower and a couple Advil. Usually works for me," she explained. "Thanks for staying."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I took off."

She looked alarmed. "You're leaving?"

Jake coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. I think that's best. Don't you?"

"You're probably right. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Ah no, not for another week, remember?"

Her eyes closed while his words sunk in. Of course she had the week off. She was supposed to be leaving for her honeymoon tomorrow. She let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Right, of course." The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck at home feeling guilty. And she was deeply, overwhelmingly guilty.

"You know, I'm sure Holt wouldn't have an issue with you coming back early." He gave her a once over before adding, "Maybe not tomorrow, though. You might be feeling a little rough." She scoffed but then nodded at the truth of it. "Good night, Amy," he said with a half smile as he headed for her door.

"Night, Jake." He'd just cracked the door when she suddenly rushed toward him. "Jake?" He paused and glanced back at her questioningly. "I didn't leave Teddy because of you."

His face scrunched in confusion. "Oookay."

Amy cursed herself once again for her poor timing and even poorer choice of words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts in a brain still wading in gin. "What I mean is," she started slowly, "Teddy and I had a connection. I even thought I could genuinely fall in love with this guy. Then my crazy partner completely throws me off with a comment about wishing something could happen "romantic styles" between us, then leaves, for six months. That was low by the way, but we'll go back to that. Anyway, what am I supposed to do for six months? Break up with Teddy and sit around waiting for you when I couldn't even be sure you'd follow through when you got back?"

"I didn't think-"

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed, suddenly close enough to poke him in the chest. "Things moved fast with Teddy and I, but you know how I am. If I want something, I'll make it happen. Or try and fail miserably... Anyway, being with Teddy makes sense. We have so much in common. And he's so sweet, and kind, and dependable, and everything about him seems perfect for me on paper. He's just like me."

She was quiet for a lingering moment and Jake was uncomfortable with the silence. "Sooo, why did you break up with him?"

"Because I need a challenge. Being with someone just like me is terrible. It might seem great at first, but eventually it just drives you crazy. There was never a fight with him. When I planned the wedding, he never made a single suggestion or decision. It's not because he's lazy. It's because he thinks every idea I have is amazing. Do you know how frustrating that is? The idea sounds appealing but believe me, it's a nightmare. There's no fight in him, no competition." She stopped to take a breath as she realized her speech had increased in volume. "I broke up with Teddy because when I was standing at the end of that aisle, I realized I didn't truly care for a single decision or plan I'd made for the last six months. All of it was for the sake of efficiency and convenience. Including my feelings for Teddy. You shouldn't have to decide to love someone because it's the logical thing to do." Jake stayed silent while processing her rushed words. When it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "I couldn't through the rest of my life knowing I had made a calculated decision to love my husband instead of really falling for him. Especially with a man who is so indecisive. This stupid wedding had just been one enormous metaphor for the rest of our lives together."

"So," Jake coughed, "I'm not responsible for this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's what you got out of all of this?"

"No! Not at all, I just mean..." He trailed off and kicked at the carpet by her door. When he finally looked up he shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it would have been pretty narcissistic to think I might have thrown you off your game when I went up to your room."

Amy took a good long look at him, trying to work out if he was implying what she thought he might have been. Finally she got the courage to ask, "Jake, what you were trying to do?" She bit her lip while her stomach clench anxiously.

"What can I say? I have bad timing, Santiago." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heals. "Listen, I want you to know, before I left on assignment, I didn't tell you about my feelings because I wanted you to break up with Teddy and be waiting for me when I got back. I did it because what I was doing was dangerous and I didn't want any regrets. It was selfish and I'm sorry." He stopped there and waited. She nodded as if to tell him to continue. "As far as today goes. I didn't know what I was doing. First, I thought I was just going up there to wish you luck, then maybe to tell you I'm still crazy about you and ask you to run away with me, but that was nuts, so I just panicked and razzed you like always, like the idiot I am. " Of course, he would drop a bomb like that in a style only Peralta could.

Amy felt her jaw go slack. The emotional roller coaster of the day was obviously taking even more of a toll on her than she thought because she started to feel tears building again. She blinked and cleared her throat, giving her a moment to formulate her thoughts "So you... Are you saying... You still? For me?"

"You'd think six months of never seeing a person would be enough space to get over them. But I get back and you're engaged and I have to sit by you for the next five months watching you plan a wedding to another guy. Doesn't change a thing. You got me, Amy Santiago, and I can't move on." He took in a deep breath and then a realization hit him. He palmed his face. "Damn it! Terry told me to be a good friend and keep that stuff to myself. I'm sorry. Bad timing. Let's rewind. So, you were saying something about not being in love with Teddy and that your wedding was a big metaphor for the boring, unadventurous life the two of you would have shared. That about sums it up?"

Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "Not cool, Jake. It was much more than that. But, hey, stop trying to distract me! You can't say those kinds of things and think I'll just move past it again!" She turned, stomped to her living room, then turned back and looked at him expectantly. He was clearly uncomfortable, the urge to run written all over his face, but hesitantly he followed her. She sat on one side of the couch and he took the other.

"I take it we're getting back to that whole confession thing?"

Amy fixed him with a firm glare. "Do you know how unfair that was?"

"In retrospect, yes. But, like I said, I knew I'd hate myself if I didn't and I thought it wouldn't matter because you had Teddy and you were happy with him."

She huffed. "I agonized over what you said for weeks! I analyzed every second we spent together, wondering if that was the moment that changed everything." She bit her lip. "Holt told me about the relief team."

Jake feigned innocence. "Huh?"

She shook her head with narrowed eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Why did you turn them down?"

His sideways smile came easily. "I told you," he shrugged. "It was a good date."

She swatted him in the arm for what felt like the millionth time. "Don't be charming! I'm still pissed at you." But her conviction was waning, and she couldn't keep all the playfulness out of her voice. "So, when did you realize you were madly in love with me?" she inquired in a teasing voice, but inside she was dying to know the answer.

"I never said love."

"Oh please. You told me how you felt a year ago and you contemplated asking me to run away with you on the day of my wedding. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"To be fair, you don't know what love is, and I think today's scenario proved that."

Amy gasped but she couldn't help a giggle from slipping out. Only Peralta. "Ass."

He smirked and nodded. "I'll allow it." They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jake worked up the courage to answer her question. Finally he began, "I didn't really realize it. Not at first. It was Charles who actually pointed it out to me. Something about kindergarten and little girl's pigtails, I don't know. But he kept on about it a few times, and I kept denying it. And then Tactical Village Day was upon us, and Teddy was there - "

"I knew it!" She sat up with a self-congratulatory grin. "I knew you were jealous!"

"Stop it, I'm not done."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and sitting back. "That was a fun day, though," she added with a fond smile.

"Super fun, right?! Anyway, you went off with Teddy and Boyle, in all his infinite Nicholas Sparks wisdom, pointed out to me that maybe you went out with him because he actually, like, asked you, or something."

"That probably had something to do with it, yes," she agreed with an exaggerated eye roll. Then she stopped for a minute and Jake watched as something dawned on her.

"Oh crap, here we go."

"Wait."

"Okay."

"That night?"

"Yeah."

"With the karate trophy?"

"Mmhm."

"It wasn't a work thing you wanted to ask me about, was it?"

"Are we really going to play surprised here, Amy? We pretty much confirmed I'm in love with you like a hundred years ago now."

She smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's nice to know you had thought about asking me out before you just laid it on me and disappeared for six months. Yes, okay, it was for the job, but it was still a bit of a cop out. Pun intended."

His grin was wide and genuine. "You're such a nerd."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I do." They lapsed into silence but the obvious question still hung in the air.

She answered before he could open his mouth. "I'm confused right now. I walked out on my wedding less than eight hours ago. I need time to process everything."

"Right, of course," he agreed trying to hide his disappointment but failing miserably. "I should get going. It's late and you need to get some sleep." He wouldn't look at her too closely for fear of seeing pity in her eyes, and pity was not something he could take.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

She sat forward and looked him directly in the eye. "If you'd asked me out, I would have said yes."

He chuckled and swatted the air. "You're just saying that."

"No. I mean it," she said firmly. The corner of her mouth curved and she shrugged a shoulder. "I had a serious crush on you."

Jake's shoulders fell. "Perfect. I'm so glad I know that now," he mumbled.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ask me out in say, a week, I'll probably say yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.," she said softly. Her smile became bashful and she looked at her feet then back up at him. "I have a pretty serious crush on you, and I can't seem to move on."

Amy Santiago was a planner. Everything she'd ever done was checked and triple checked. She was efficient. Everything she'd ever done was well thought out and executed with precision.

But not today.

Today, she had woken up to discover her boyfriend had left for work early. There was a note on the fridge that said something about taking his car to the shop. She'd gotten ready for work as she always did, not bothering to grab a coffee on her way in because she knew he'd have one waiting for her when she got there.

He was nowhere in sight when she arrived, but there was a coffee on her desk, just as she'd expected. She took a long sip with a satisfied sigh. She was about to take a seat when it dawned on her that the entire room had become eerily quiet. Her eyes circled the room and she realized everyone was staring at her. She felt her face flush and a brief panic set in. This wasn't like the time she'd come to work the day after the Christmas party with the word PENIS on her forehead, was it? That incident had landed her boyfriend on the couch for a week.

No, she distinctly remembered looking in the mirror this morning and there being no words written on any part of her body.

"What's going on, guys?" she inquired cautiously. No one was answering but both Boyle and Gina's expressions were bizarrely excited.

"Amy Santiago," she heard him say. She froze. Her heart started beating rapidly. There was no way this could be what she thought it was, but by the anxious looks on the faces of the crowd around her, and the delighted squeal Charles was trying to hold in, her suspicions were very likely correct. She bit her lip and slowly turned.

Yup. There he was. On one knee. With a very real looking ring.

"Amy Santiago, three years ago today you said yes to the worst date ever." She started to feel light-headed, but in the best way possible. "In honour of that momentous occasion, will you marry me? This afternoon? You have to say yes."

Amy Santiago was a planner.

But today, she let things tumble into place.

She stood in the loft apartment she shared with her soon-to-be husband, with her two closest friends helping her hastily do up a dress she'd found and fallen in love with four hours ago. This was a vintage lace, cap sleeve gown with an open back that she could move freely and easily in.

Her hair was down with one side tucked back with her great-grandmother's hair pin. No veil.

There was no venue. Only an appointment in a judge's chambers in less than two hours.

There was no carefully selected menu. At least not on her part. Boyle was taking care of the food and Captain Holt had graciously volunteered his home to hold a small reception that evening.

There was no list a thousand miles long.

"Damn, girl," Gina exclaimed.

"The groom might pass out," was Rosa's agreement.

Amy turned and chanced a look at herself in the mirror by the door. She couldn't stop the wide grin that threatened to smear her lipstick. "Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Mm, we know. But don't thank us yet. We have no idea what the boys have been up to."

Amy just shrugged. "He asked me to trust him, so that's what I did." She took a good look at Gina and Rosa. Both were wearing dresses found on the same rack Amy had found hers and they didn't match at all. "You guys look perfect," she whispered sincerely. "Oh, no. God, I didn't even ask one of you to sign as a witness."

"Gina and I did a coin flip earlier. It's all on her this time."

"Aww, thanks, you guys. I wasn't sure how to make it fair." Amy took a look around the loft for anything she might have missed. "I need a something blue," she realized. When Amy was a young girl, she'd already planned what her something old, new, borrowed, and blue would be, and that's exactly what she had the day of her wedding to Teddy.

Today had been a mad scramble to gather those items. New earrings. Old shoes. Borrowed hair pin.

"Here," Gina said, pulling something from her purse. "I have a napkin from breakfast this morning. You're a crier. Could come in handy."

Amy took it with a grin, then shoved it into her own clutch. "There, I think we're ready. Now all we need is a chariot."

As if on cue, a car horn honked outside. "Amy Santiago!" a familiar voice called. "Wedding time! Time to wed!" Gina and Rosa were confused, but Amy burst into laughter, scooped up her train, and ran to the door. A few minutes later the three women emerged, Gina and Rosa holding the back of Amy's dress up as they descended the stairs.

Amy's stomach fluttered when she finally saw Jake. No cargo shorts today. Just a black three-piece suit that was sexy as hell.

Jake was dead to the rest of the world for about 30 seconds the moment he laid eyes on Amy. She was always beautiful, even in Terry's racist oversized t-shirts, but today, there were no words. He would've died happy in that exact moment, knowing she had said yes, and all that stood before him was going to be his forever. When he finally snapped back to reality, he beamed, stepping forward with his arm extended. "Shall we, Ms Santiago?"

"We shall, Mr Peralta. Oh, wait. I don't have a bouquet."

"Not a problem. Charles!"

The small man appeared from around the corner, along with Terry. Both were dressed in their best suits as well. When they were nearer, Amy realized, to her complete delight and amazement, Boyle was carrying hydrangea. He handed a smaller bunch to Gina then passed the rest to Amy.

Charles turned back to Rosa and Gina. "M'ladies, if you will just follow me? We get to ride in Terry's van. It's so comfortable, and it has climate control."

"Neat," Rosa replied flatly, but she followed him anyway. Terry looked a little wounded as he went with them.

"Mm, no pre-wedding nookie, kids. Don't think I don't see you two undressing each other with your eyes. We're on a tight schedule," were Gina's parting words.

"She is right, Santiago. I know you find me irresistible, but we have an appointment to keep. There will be plenty of time to ravage me on the honeymoon." She was too elated to pretend to be offended.

"Jake," she murmured, awestruck. "This is perfect. I love it. I love all of it. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Let's go get married."

* * *

**There you have it, friends :) Hope you enjoyed. Please, no flames. I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way.**


End file.
